Kate Milens
Kate Milens, aka Kate the Chaser, was once a normal girl who had her life ruined by Slenderman. The Proxy Hunters Arc After Tim was attacked, she and him decided to find out what organization his attacker came from. Right under Slenderman's nose, Kate and Tim snuck away, the woods dumping them into the middle of a forest in southern Wisconsin. Using Tim's car, they went on their way. When they stopped at an Oasis for food, they were attacked again by the same organization, which thankfully did not harm them, though it pulled Slender's attention to them, who then sent EJ and Brian after them (Toby snuck along). They arrived in the forests of the UP of Michigan, and spent hours sneaking around in the headquarters. They were eventually captured and put in a holding cell. They met a man calling himself Skully (who was captured as well), who Tim told Kate that he felt like he'd met Skully before. When Toby, EJ, and Brian arrived, they broke them out. She and Tim split from the others afterwards. Eventually, they came across a room containing large tubes filled with green liquid. The original proxies, excluding Kate, were contained in them. Kate flew into a fit of rage and broke out Cursor/Mary Asher. Her hand then was covered in small cuts. EJ quickly wrapped up her (right) hand. They were discovered and then ran off. In the struggle, Skully's mask flew off, revealing him to be Jay Merrick. Tim went through many, many emotions in that moment. Mary, Brian, and Jay went to scout the area while Kate, Tim, EJ, and Toby began searching for the way to set the other proxies free. After they had done so, all of them split up and ran for the woods. Once they had finally reached the mansion, Tim, Toby, and Brian realized that they had forgotten Kate. Kate had fought off the agents for hours, but one of them got the drop on her and smacked her in the back of the head with a baseball bat, causing a concussion and a bleeding cut. Tim, Toby, EJ, Jeff, and Brian eventually found her. They were discovered and ran. Kate was then shot six times- on her left shin, right thigh, left hip, stomach, right mid-arm (in between elbow and shoulder), and left shoulder. EJ was unable to help her, so the five brought her to a nearby hospital, where she underwent surgery. Slenderman, using his human alias, made his way to the hospital, saying that he was a close friend and had been her guardian before she turned 18, which was about two years ago. He then scolded Tim, Brian, and Toby for forgetting about her. She was discharged from the hospital with many stiches, and casts on her right arm and left leg. When they got home from the hospital, Kate was still high on the pain medication. She did many crazy antics (neglecting her need for a wheelchair/crutches), which Toby encouraged, Ben laughed at, Tim and Heather tried to stop, Brian recorded, and Ann watched, amused. Slenderman refused to help Tim and Heather, saying that this was their fault in the first place. When Kate finally crashed, she sort of just flopped onto the floor, and was caught by Brian. He brought her to her room, but she grabbed onto him and wouldn't let him leave. The two spent the next while cuddling. This is not the end of the arc, but The Proxy Hunters is still in progress. Trivia * Kate always braids Sally's hair before Sally goes to sleep to keep it from getting very tangled. It also makes her hair very wavy. * Kate's style of music is Panic at the Disco, Melanie Martinez, Twenty One Pilots, and Halsey. * She is dating Brian. * She has been drunk before, despite being only nineteen years old. She's a "lovey-dovey" type of drunk. * Due to some stroke of luck, she is Zero/Alice's best friend. * She dislikes hospitals. * Her room is lit with only white Christmas lights, due to her photophobia. The lights give her room a cozy, dimly-lit feel. The Mansion also has special lights that aren't very harsh on her eyes, but are still the normal brightness. * Her birthday is November 23, making her a Sagittarius. Quotes * "Welcome back to the world of the living." ''-- Kate, to Tim after his attack. * ''"Oh, not these bitches again." ''--Kate, being attacked by the agents at the Oasis. * ''"Why is there nothing good on the goddamn radio?!" ''--Kate, trying to find a good song when she and Tim are driving to the UP. * ''"...Where's Kate?" ''--Ben, realizing Kate is missing. * ''"SHIT WE FORGOT KATE!" ''--Tim, after realizing that they forgot Kate at the headquarters. * ''"Ha! It's going to take more than a smack to the head with a baseball bat to keep me down!" ''--Kate, after Tim finds her. * ''"Is... that all ya got?" ''--Kate, after being shot in the upper arm. * ''"L-like I said... it's g-g-gonna take more than that to... keep me... down..." -- ''Kate, after being shot five more times. * ''"What happened to get her in this bad of shape?" ''--the doctor, asking Toby, Tim, and Brian after she is admitted. * ''"U-u-uh... we were atta- she w-was attacked." ''--Toby, to the doctor, about Kate. * ''"How in the multiverse did she get six bullet wounds, a concussion, and two broken limbs?!" ''--Slender, scolding Tim, Brian, and Toby. * ''"Uh... is she okay?" ''--Jeff, after Kate gets home from the hospital. * ''"Oh, she's just high on the pain meds." ''--Brian, recording and responding to Jeff. * ''"WHO THE FUCK NEEDS A WHEELCHAIR? NOT ME!" --Kate, high on pain meds. * ''"OM NOM NOM-" ''--Kate, stuffing a Hawaiian Bread bun into her mouth while high on pain meds. * ''"KATE, NO!" ''--Heather, trying to stop Kate. * ''"KATE YES!" --''Toby, encouraging Kate. * ''"KATE FUCK YES!" ''--Kate, agreeing with Toby. * ''"...I actually fucking did that?" ''--Kate, watching the footage Brian collected of her being high on pain medication.